Mike Reynolds
Michael Lee Reynolds (born 1930) is a voice actor who is also known as Mike L. Reynolds, Mark Richards, Peter Brooks, Hank Smith, and Ray Michaels. Career Reynolds has been a voice actor in cartoon and anime movies since the early 1980s, and has also been a screen actor in movies. He used his voice in the Power Rangers franchise until 2002. Two of his best-known roles are the voice of General Ivar in VR Troopers and Captain Mutiny in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Reynolds has also made a couple of appearances on Larry David's show Curb Your Enthusiasm. Roles Anime roles * 8 Man After - Chief Tanaka * Aesop's Fables - The North Wind * Akira - Mr. Nezu (Animaze dub) * Appleseed - Elder * Arc the Lad - Bibiga * Armitage III - Lt. Larry Randolph * Around the World with Willy Fog - Additional Voices * Attack of the Super Monsters - Emperor Tyrannus, Styracosaurus * Barefoot Gen - Various (Streamline dub) * Bastard!! - Various * The Big O - Sven Marisky * Biohunter - Bokudoh * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Kikuhimeya Housemaster * Casshan: Robot Hunter - Various * The Castle of Cagliostro - Groundskeeper, German Councilmember (MGM/Streamline version) * Cowboy Bebop - Van * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Colonel * Crimson Wolf - Yen Pao Lin * Crying Freeman - Brainwasher, Jigon, Master Naitai (Streamline dub) * Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier - Dr. Kozumi, Poseidon * Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog - Various * Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02 - Old Gennai * Digimon: The Movie - Gennai * DNA Sights 999.9 - Professor Shimaoka * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Widimer * Doomed Megalopolis - Yamumasa Hirai * Dragon Ball - Shenron (Dragon God) (Harmony Gold dub) * Dragon Slayer - Rias * El Hazard: The Wanderers - Village Chief * Gatchaman - Braddock * Ghost in the Shell - Minister * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Chief Nibu, Justice Minister * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig - Commissinoer-General * Golgo 13: The Professional - Lt. Bob Bragan * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Various * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Kiki's Delivery Service - Hometown Man (Streamline dub) * Kyofu Densetsu: Kaiki! Furankenshutain - Grandfather * Laputa: Castle in the Sky - General (original English dub) (as Mark Richards) * Lensman - Gary Kinnison * Lensman: Secret of the Lens - Admiral Haynes (Harmony Gold dub), Ken (Streamline dub) * Lily C.A.T. - Captain Mike Hamilton * Mars Daybreak - Various * Maple Town - Various * Mirage of Blaze - Various * Mon Colle Knights - Centaur King * Noozles' - Additional Voices * ''Ninja Robots - Grathan Gryn * Outlaw Star - Old Man * The Professional - Lt. Bob Bragan * Raijin-Oh - Secretary of Defense * Robotech - Dolza * Robotech: The Untold Story - Various * Rurouni Kenshin - Takuma Hashizume * Saint Tail - Butler, Mayor * The Sea Prince and the Fire Child - Aristurtle * The Story of Fifteen Boys - Walston * Street Fighter II V - Interpol Chief * Street Fighter II: The Movie - Ryu * Tekkaman Blade - Galt * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Railspike * Wicked City - Giuseppe Maiyart * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Babo * Wolf's Rain - Lord Orkham * Wowser - Additional Voices * Zillion - Big Scout, Minister Non anime roles * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * Journey to the Heart of the World - Professor Fortier * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute - Papa Smurf * Walter Melon - Various * Willy Fog 2 - Willy Fog * The Wisdom of The Gnomes - Additional Voices Live-action roles * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Ship Org * Power Rangers: Time Force - Mr. Mechanau (mutant form) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Captain Mutiny * Power Rangers: In Space - Destructipede (uncredited) * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Terror Bear * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Pineoctopus, Spit Flower, Mondo the Magician, Lanterra (uncredited) * VR Troopers - General Ivar, Blue Boar, Metalbot (with Zelton as him), Minotaurbot (1st Voice), Amphibidor (1st Voice) (as Ray Michaels) * Masked Rider - Lobstatron, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider Strongman, Tentaclon, Skull Reaper #1 Television roles * The A-Team - Don Sharp (Episode: The Road to Hope) * Curb Your Enthusiasm - Angry Laker Fan (Episode: Shaq), Waiter (Episode: The Thong) * The New Twilight Zone - Driver (Episode: Paladin of the Lost Hour) Staff Work Writer * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer * Bob in a Bottle * Bleach * Bumpety Boo * Codename: Robotech * Creepy Crawlers * Destiny of The Shrine Maidens * Digimon Adventure * Gad Guard * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Hallo Spencer * Heat Guy J * Jin Jin * Jungle de Ikou * Jungle Tales * The Littl' Bits * Little Women * Magic Knight Rayearth * Maple Town * Maya the Bee * Mirage of Blaze * Ninja Robots * Noozles * Oliver Twist * Ox Tales * Planetes * The Return of Dogtanian * Robotech * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * Stellvia * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic * The Wisdom of The Gnomes * Wowser Miscellaneous Crew * Codename: Robotech - Dialogue Director * Robotech - Dialogue Director * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Reversioning & Dialogue * White Fang - ADR Loop Group External links * Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:1930 births ja:マイク・レイノルズ